Over the Waves
by octo
Summary: "Je vous maintiendrai toujours au dessus des vagues."


Comme pour _la danse macabre_, j'ai été littéralement possédée par un morceau de musique classique. (Cf notes de fin de chapitre pour avoir les informations sur cette magnifique valse.)

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, l'univers de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages plus intéressants les uns les autres ne m'appartient donc pas.

Bêta-lectrice : Crapounette. Merci pour ton implication dans ce projet, et pour ta correction plus que complète.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Over the Waves

* * *

Les premières notes, douces et mélancoliques, retentissaient dans la salle de bal des Malfoy, sortant des hautbois, du cor anglais et des flutes traversières. Elles étaient accompagnées par les violons, altos, violoncelles et contrebasses qui semblaient murmurer. Une harpe fit même une timide apparition. Cela ressemblait au début d'une sérénade. La musique débutait par un petit mouvement _lusingando_.

Puis, les percussions marquèrent leur entrée par un tambourinement sourd alors que tout l'orchestre s'éveillait depuis les cordes jusqu'aux cuivres, ces derniers se faisant sourdement remarquer mais faisant tout de même vibrer les vitres de la salle.

Les bois résonnaient par intermittence, coupés brièvement par une harpe douce et un tant soit peu guillerette.

Lucius Malfoy, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux acier glacés, à la haute stature et aux longs cheveux blonds maintenus en catogan comme l'exigeait l'étiquette sorcière lors des grands événements, s'approcha du centre de la piste de danse, tenant délicatement la main tendue de la jeune femme qu'il avait épousée moins d'une heure auparavant dans le paysage bucolique des serres du Malfoy's Manor.

Alors que la flute traversière faisait un petit solo annonciateur, la jeune Narcissa Black, nouvellement Malfoy, fit une parfaite révérence, placée face à son mari, sous le regard ému, bien que camouflé, de sa mère, Druella Rosier Black.

Lucius se releva, attrapa sa femme par la taille et valsa doucement avec elle au centre de la pièce. Ils tournoyaient lentement au rythme indiqué par les percussions et les contrebasses, les autres instruments jouant leur partition en _adagietto_ sur quelques mesures. Leur pas était sautant, comme pour les menuets d'antan, et ils étaient séparés de quelques centimètres, ce qui, bien que réjouissant les invités qui les trouvaient particulièrement assortis, les frustrait grandement. Une valse de jeunes mariés devait être moins rigide, par Salazar!

Brusquement, Lucius décida d'abandonner le protocole. Il était marié à la femme de ses rêves, celle qu'il avait choisie envers et contre tous, celle qu'il aimait même s'il refusait de l'avouer. Au lieu de danser de façon très rigide comme lors des bals donnés habituellement par la noblesse des sang-purs de part le monde, il adopta un pas glissant lorsque les instruments jouèrent leur partition dans un _cantabile_ bienvenu. Il resserra soudainement sa prise sur la taille de son épouse, ce qui la rapprocha de lui et se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce, comme pour les bals populaires, déclenchant les rires timides mais joyeux de Narcissa.

Ils tournèrent même plus vite alors que les violons se firent plus présents, mais se calmèrent aussitôt que le rythme un peu plus lent reprit.

Alors que l'orchestre faisait son changement de mélodie eu égard à la résolution qui faisait son entrée sous nombre d'instruments à cordes, environ deux minutes trente après le début du morceau, elle sourit, cassant brièvement son masque de parfaite petite sang-pure qui maîtrisait ses expressions comme Albus Dumbledore maîtriserait les sorts de métamorphose les plus difficiles.

Ils refirent du sur place, tournant lentement tout en discutant, collés l'un à l'autre alors que Abraxas Malfoy et Cygnus Black fronçaient les sourcils. Leurs deux enfants rejetaient ouvertement les traditions ancestrales pour danser comme des moldus en chaleur ! Quelle honte !

Discrètement, ils se versèrent un verre de Vieil Ogden âgé d'une trentaine d'années et le burent cul sec. Il leur fallait au moins ça pour éviter d'étriper ces deux vandales qui saccageaient ouvertement la réputation de leurs familles.

Le portrait de la mère de Lucius, présent dans la salle pour assister à l'événement, souriait doucement. La française était morte à un âge peu avancé, alors qu'elle mettait son fils unique au monde. Abraxas ne s'était jamais remarié, couvant son fils comme une dragonne couverait ses œufs. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait. Mais pourquoi son enfant dansait-il de façon aussi décadente, ruinant la réputation de son épouse avant même d'avoir consommé leur mariage ?

Si Cygnus et Abraxas étaient à deux doigts de s'arracher leurs longs cheveux, Druella, elle, se sentait apaisée. Sa petite fille, son bébé, n'était pas tombée entre les griffes d'un monstre sans cœur. Un Malfoy faisait passer sa famille avant tout comme le prouvaient non seulement le portrait de feu Madame Malfoy trônant au centre du mur contre lequel étaient posés plusieurs sièges, mais aussi et surtout le regard dépourvu de dureté du jeune Lucius envers la jeune femme entre ses bras.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous deux magnifiques. Narcissa était grande, mais tout de même un peu moins que son époux, ses longs cheveux remontaient en un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches savamment bouclées. Elle arborait une magnifique robe d'inspiration victorienne. Un moldu aurait pu la décrire comme démodée, si tant est qu'il eusse pu se trouver dans un manoir de sorciers fanatiques du sang-pur. Force était de constater que la mode dernier cri des sorcières avait un siècle de retard par rapport à celle des moldues. La tenue de la jeune femme, pourtant simple, la mettait magnifiquement en valeur. Sa robe était du même pourpre que celle de son époux, signe d'appartenance à l'aristocratie sorcière. Les épaules de la robe étaient étroites et tombantes, dégageant son cou de cygne qui était rehaussé d'un collier ras du cou en diamants et saphirs aussi bleus que les yeux de la mariée. Le haut de la robe était composé d'un corset en forme de V, camouflé par la soie d'acromantule qui le recouvrait. La jupe, si elle était droite et simple devant, s'arrondissait à l'arrière comme une demi-cloche, enrichie par une traine et des volants. Deux jupons en dentelle prenaient place en dessous, l'un sous les rigides cerceaux qui donnaient cette forme particulière à la jupe, l'autre par-dessus, et un autre jupon de taffetas blanc venait compléter la robe, la rendant un peu plus bouffante que ne l'exigeait la mode.

Lucius, lui, portait une robe de sorcier qu'il avait déboutonnée et sous laquelle une queue-de-pie noire et son pantalon assorti flattaient ses muscles. Sous la veste se trouvait une chemise d'un blanc brillant à haut col. Une large cravate, de la même couleur que sa robe de sorcier, attachée par une épingle complétait sa tenue.

Et leurs habits leur permettaient de bouger majestueusement tout autour de la pièce. Là où plusieurs personnes se seraient emmêlées les pieds, soit dans la robe de sorcier, soit dans la traine, ou même, dans les cerceaux de la robe comme c'était arrivé à Bellatrix Black Lestrange lors de son mariage, le nouveau couple Malfoy dansait avec tant de grâce qu'on aurait juré se trouver devant un couple royal.

La mélodie initiale reprit, et les jeunes gens gravitaient encore tout autour de la piste de danse, tels des oiseaux dans le ciel. Le teint de porcelaine de Narcissa, pourtant délicatement poudré, était rosé par l'effort et par le bonheur. Il fallait dire que virevolter tout autour de la pièce tout en tournant sur soi-même, lorsqu'on portait un corset rigide, n'était pas à la portée de la première venue. La blonde réussissait ce tour de force sans l'apparence du moindre effort malgré la difficulté de l'acte.

Alors que les cordes accentuaient leur jeu, Lucius continuait de mener la danse à sa manière. Puis, l'orchestre se fit tout d'un coup moins harmonieux. _Con forza_, _fuocoso_, _marcato_ et _maestuoso_, la valse prit fin dans une sorte de grande débandade contrôlée.

Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la piste de danse, là où leur valse avait commencé, immobiles, Lucius se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de son épouse une promesse qu'il s'efforcerait le plus possible de tenir.

"Je vous maintiendrai toujours au dessus des vagues."

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Lexique dans l'ordre d'apparition des termes musicaux:

Lusingando : caressant.

Adagietto : assez lent.

Cantabile : chantant.

Con forza : avec force.

Fuocoso : enflammé.

Marcato : marqué.

Maestuoso : majestueusement.

Note importante : Cette valse, intitulée en espagnol _Sobre las Olas_, _Over the Waves_ en anglais, créée vers la fin du 19ème siècle (entre 1884 et 1888) par Juventino Rosas, violoniste et compositeur mexicain, fait partie des grands classiques. Elle est souvent prise pour une Valse Viennoise. (Au départ, j'ai cru qu'elle était viennoise tant elle est magnifique et douce.) Elle a souvent été attribuée, à tord, à Johann Sebastian Strauss, surnommé" le roi de la valse".


End file.
